stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Maple Hills
Welcome in Maple Hills! Here you can ask your questions are talk to the citizens and visitors. If you have important questions, you can also talk to mayor . Aah Aah,... dus dit is je Engelse dorp dat gebaseerd is op een Amerikaans/Canadees dorp,... very interesting! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Maybe it isn't that quiet anymore if the Olympia Stadium will be built here ;), Vercingetorix is looking for a silent place just a few minutes away from Wikicity. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::Yes I know. I have already spoken a lot to Ingmar about this. We have great plans you know! 16 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) Ligging Al enige idee waar het dorp komt te liggen ten opzichte van Wikistad? 17 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::Wel, mijn idee van de grotere kaart is: :::* links (CL etc) liggen enkele grotere eilanden, redelijk plat, veel kust :::* hoofdeiland :::** vlakte van Wikistad :::** rechts daarvan komen we in een groen heuvelland (daar wil ik het graag hebben) :::** extreemrechts hebben we bergen (besneeuwd) :::** further rechts hebben we een heel korte overgang tussen de bergen en kliffe :::Ik hoop dat je het wat verstaat... 17 mei 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::Ik heb net dit gemaakt Gebruiker:Martijn/toekomstplan. Genoeg plek dan dus om er nog een aantal eilanden links bij te maken en het helemaal naar rechts uit te breiden. Misschien kan ik een overzichtskaart maken van heel Libertas, en dat de kaart bij mijn toekomstplan dan 1 van de deelkaarten is. Ik heb alleen geen goed beeld hoe groot het hoofdeiland bijvoorbeeld moet worden. ::Hoeveel kilometer is de huidige afstand op de kaart van de linkerkant van het hoofdeiland tot de rechterkant van de bestaande kaart denk je? En hoe groot moet de totale breedte van het eiland dan worden? :: 17 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::Robin zei ooit dat het hoofdeiland ongeveer even groot is als Luxemburg. 17 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::Dimitri's beschrijving van het hoofdeiland spreekt mij wel aan trouwens. Het klinkt erg mooi - 17 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::::Het klinkt mooi, en we vertrouwen op jouw om een een nog mooier kaart van te maken ;-) 17 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::::Aha goed dat ik het weet 17 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::Wel, ik zou de kaart zeker niet hoger maken. Alleen in de lengte uitbreiden en dan vooral naar rechts. Links zou ik gwn de bestaande eilanden afmaken en er eventueel wat kleine eilandjes bijgooien. De totale lengte zal dan mss iets zijn van 3 of 4 keer zo lang als nu. 17 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::::Nee dat vond ik ook, vooral naar rechts langer. Als we de grootte van luxemburg willen bereiken en de hoogte is iets van 25 kilometer (5 keer de bestaande kaart) dan moet de lengte 100 kilometer worden. (eh... da's iets van 30 keer zo lang...) maar wat kleiner kan best wat mij betreft ;-) 17 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, dat zal 't beste zijn. Kijk trouwens ook es op: Wikistad:Project/Eilanden 17 mei 2007 20:04 (UTC) ::Oke, ga jij een kaart maken dan? het liefst wil ik gewoon een compacte overzichtskaart zonder steden en wegen er op (m.u.v. wiksitad evt.), en alleen de eilanden met de namen er bij. Dat we ook een beetje een idee hebben waar wikistad ligt t.o.v. de rest van Libertas - 17 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :::Ja, kwil dat in de loop van morgen wel eens doen ja. 17 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::Oke mooi, ik ben benieuwd :-) helaas heb ik de komende dagen erg weinig tijd om aan de computer te gaan (zaterdag helemaal niet denk ik) dus ik zal tot maandag moeten wachten om het resultaat te bekijken... voor vanavond ben ik ook weer klaar :-) 17 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) Kaart Wat betreft die kaart, misschien kun je de districten er ook op aangeven, en dat we dan later deelkaarten maken per district :-) De grens van het "district" Wikistad heb ik op de kaart hier overigens nu bij gezet. Er is expres wat ruimte over voor nieuwe buitenwijken zoals je kunt zien. Nog een prettig weekend verder. - 18 mei 2007 05:04 (UTC) :Oke, kzal es proberen. 't Zal voor vanavond zijn, mijn broer (Gebruiker:Wikalex) is namelijk jarig vandaag... 18 mei 2007 07:03 (UTC) Restaurants Zal ik ook jouw plaats verpesten met een Burger Queen? :P Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) :Haha, nee dankje. 20 mei 2007 09:02 (UTC) ::Was findest du von mein neue Karte? Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 16:16 (UTC) :::Welke neue Karte?? 6 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) ::::Van Maple Hills natuurlijk! Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 13:40 (UTC) :::::Aja, die is goed :D Wat vind je van het wapenschild? 6 jun 2007 13:41 (UTC) Inwonertal Hmm, telt Fidelius mee? Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:17 (UTC) :Tja, twijfelgeval he. 26 sep 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk zou het niet moeten, het is geen officiële inwoner. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:21 (UTC) :::Fidelius is een fictief persoon en telt dus m.i. niet mee. Maar fictieve personen moeten toch ook ergens wonen ? Of heb ik dit verkeerd begrepen ? Ik kan hem toch niet in het park op een bank laten slapen ? Of toch ? 18px Aesop 26 sep 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::Het ging niet om het huis, voor mijn part mag hij daar blijven wonen :-). Maar om het cijfertje, in de infobox. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:26 (UTC) :::::Pas 't maar aan. Enja: hij mag hier blijven wonen hoor. 26 sep 2007 14:27 (UTC) De Vrye Banck I'm asking for permission for building a bank from my company, De Vrye Banck in your lovely English town? Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 15:39 (UTC) :Sorry :# We hebben al een bank (ja, Forambo he) :# Ik zou liever geen nieuwe winkels bouwen :Ik hoop dat je dit begrijpt en aanvaardt. 29 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll respect your decision. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::Thnx. 29 sep 2007 16:11 (UTC) (Pls check out this page) Sister cities Highboro wants to be a siter city . Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 13:50 (UTC) :It's not exactly what we look for in a sister city of Maple Hills, but i'll accept the offer. 16 okt 2007 14:40 (UTC) Immo Next We hebben geen toestemming gekregen, als u het niet goed vindt doe je maar een revert. Als we wel mogen blijven zitten zullen we reclame maken, voor Apud Maro, in heel Libertas en Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 16:37 (UTC)